


secret Gem

by Mihiaasaurus



Series: Tumblr inspiration [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, Espionage, Historical, Nazi Derek Hale, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Paris (City), Secrets, Spy Stiles, Undercover, lieutenant Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihiaasaurus/pseuds/Mihiaasaurus
Summary: In Nazi controlled Paris, Stiles poses as a French omega dancer who tried to fight for the Allied forces by doing what he does best. By using his hips and his golden eyes he's able to capture the attention of a high ranking officer of the Nazi regime.But can he fight and protect his heart at the same time? Can this high ranking Alpha save him or will he be Stiles' ruin?





	secret Gem

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Supernatural hand of god episode with Delphine where Cas is controlled by Lucifer.
> 
> Long version? Yay or Nay?

When Stiles woke, he was alone but he could hear shouting from the other room. Getting up slowly he made his way to the doorframe.

Stiles stared at the man. He was tall with broad shoulders. He had dark hair and piercing eyes. He didn't want to be cruel but all he did was what the other man deserved. Some may call Stiles a whore or a prostitute. But he could only see himself as a defender of his country. He needed to do this to help the allies win.

With that thought, he lifted his head, squared his shoulders and walked out of the bedroom with a swing of his hips. He knew how he looked; in his loose, sheer nightgown, falling off one of his shoulders and exposing his shoulder. His lips were swollen and he smelled like daisies. He looked enticing. And by the expression on the other man, the alpha, he knew it too.

The alpha set the item in his hands back on the table and stood tall. His bare chest gleamed in the candle light while his loose pants barely stayed on his hips. The man's piercing eyes turned soft, spoke gently.

"Meine Shwatz." He murmured as Stiles stepped closer, letting his fingers run over the various items on the desk.

"Mon Amour." Stiles smiled and inched closer. "What are you doing out of our bed?"

He wrapped his arms around the alpha's waist. The alpha wrapped an arm around Stiles, pulling him closer.

"You know, my little mouse, that the work of a general is never done." He kissed Stiles shoulder.

"It is late and you should be in bed with me. Not on the phone with some other person." Stiles pouted, rubbing a hand up and down the mans arm.

"And there is nothing I want more, little one, but I must do my duty." He gently touched Stiles cheek, urging him to look into the green eyes of the alpha. "You do understand, do you not?"

Stiles huffed loudly but nodded.

"It does not mean I am happy, however." Stiles gently hit the man's chest with a closed fist. "You must make this up to me."

"And I will. We will do whatever your heart desire." The alpha held onto him and swayed side to side; dancing slowly across the room. "A trip to the beach, a shopping trip, whatever you wish."

"And If all I want is you?"

"You already have me my love." The alpha leaned in and kissed Stiles softly, gently. So different from the image first presented to him, Stiles couldn't help but return the kiss.

"Come to bed Derek." Stiles walked backwards, leading the other man to the bedchamber.

**Author's Note:**

> Long version????
> 
> Yay or Nay?


End file.
